Movie Night
by pupeez4eva
Summary: "What on earth is going on here?" "There is a ghost outside, Pennyworth!" - After a Halloween movie night, Damian and Jon become convinced that the manor is haunted.


_"THE HELL I'M GOING TO STAY HERE AND LISTEN TO YOUR SHIT — "_

"Jason, just sit down — "

"No, _fuck_ this, I only came because Alfred asked me to — "

"And while I am very grateful for that, Master Jason, perhaps you should — "

"No, _fuck_ that — oh sorry Alfred, I was talking to the Old Man. Old Man — _fuck_ this shit."

"Jay, come on, Alfred made all your favourites."

"Shut up Dickhead. I'll just go outside and eat then. Oh and Bruce — I'll be taking these expensive bottles of wine too, thanks."

"Jason, you — "

Jon turned to Damian, his brow furrowed in concern. "Are they…okay?"

Damian sighed, his eyes remaining glued to the television screen. While the two of them were seated far away from the dining area, where the argument was taking place, they could hear every word.

"They're idiots. Ignore them."

Jon nodded and turned back to the screen, paling as familiar, creepy music filled the room. "Uh, maybe we could watch something else."

"Jon, it's Halloween," Damian said flatly. "You were the one who told me that people did things like this on Halloween."

Jon, nervously eyeing the scary movie that they were watching, shook his head. "No, I said we should go trick or treating."

Damian snorted. "And _I_ said there was no way I was wandering around in public in some ridiculous costume."

"…But you do that every night."

Damian turned to Jon and glared.

Jon's shoulders slumped. "Fine." He nervously watched the screen, flinching as the music once again started playing. He then let out a shriek of fear, sending the bowl of popcorn he'd been holding hurtling through the air.

 _"Jon!"_ Damian turned away from the screen (and pretended that he himself hadn't been alarmed by the latest jump scare) and faced his friend. "Stop acting like a child!"

"I'm _ten!"_

 _"Exactly!"_

Jon shook his head, and wrapped his arms around himself. "Damian, let's just turn it off."

"We will watch until the end," Damian said stubbornly.

Jon winced. "But — come on, can't we do something else?"

 _"You_ forced me to watch this," Damian snapped. "I took a night off from patrolling because _you_ wouldn't shut up until I agreed to celebrate this awful holiday with you. So — _we will watch until the end._ "

"But — " Jon shot a glance at the small pile of horror movies on table in front of them, and paled. "Um, we're watching all of those?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Jon wrung his hands nervously together. "So, uh, where did you get them from?"

"From Todd," Damian replied. He hummed thoughtfully as blood sprayed across the screen. "You know, these aren't as terrible as I thought they'd be."

Jon sunk back into the couch and shrugged weakly. "Yeah…"

...

"See, that wasn't so bad," Damian said, turning the television off. Despite his words, he looked and sounded shaken. Jon, still sitting on the couch, was staring wide-eyed at the now blank television screen, and clutching a cushion to his chest.

"W-why is it so quiet?" Jon asked. "You're family — where'd they go?"

"Hmm? Oh they went on patrol — I took the night off thanks to your suggestion that we do something for this ridiculous holiday."

Damian grimaced, as memories of Dick squealing about _"his baby brother, FINALLY growing up and making friends!"_ flooded his mind. How ridiculous — he and Jon weren't _friends_ , they were _colleagues_ , and this was simply an work-related social gathering. That was _all_.

"The house is really quiet," Jon mumbled.

Damian nodded. "Yes, well, everyone is gone. Pennyworth is somewhere around here though — "

There was a soft, scratching noise. Both Damian and Jon jumped slightly.

"What was _that?!"_

"It was just Titus," Damian said, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Jon, stop being ridiculous."

"I'm — _what was THAT?!"_

There was a strange noise coming from inside. Jon jumped off the sofa, his eyes wide, and hurried over to Damian.

"Damian, there's something out there, _there's something out there!"_

"Calm down! There's nothing there." Despite his words, Damian sounded nervous as he glanced at the window. With the curtains drawn closed, neither of them could see a thing. Well, Jon might've been able to if he was in a better state of mind — or, they could have simply opened the curtains.

Neither of them made a move to do so.

"And even if there is," Damian continued, "we are Robin and Superboy. We can deal with them."

"B-but what if it's a ghost?!"

"It's not a — " Damian let out a small yelp as they heard another noise from outside. Jon screamed and latched onto his friend's arm.

"It's _nothing,"_ Damian said, though he made no move to shake off Jon's grip. "It's just — "

There was a loud bang, and a series of garbled sounds which sounded like the words, _"Open the window."_

 _"OHMYGOD!"_

Damian took a step backwards, his expression growing alarmed. "Whoever you are, _leave right now!"_

Jon's grip tightened. "It's the ghost from the movie!"

"It is _not!"_

There was another slam on the glass, and both boys jumped.

"Oh my god," Jon moaned, his face paling, "we should have just watched cartoons or something. Now there's a _ghost_ coming for us. I-it's like in that Ring movie, where they watch the tape, and then the ghost _came_ for them, and — "

"Jon, you idiot, they had seven days! It still hasn't been seven days!"

"But it's a movie, and movies aren't always accurate!"

There was another loud bang on the glass. Jon and Damian jumped backwards, still clutching onto each other.

"Your house is haunted!"

"My house is _not_ haunted!"

"It _is!"_

 _"No_ dammit! The noise is coming from outside, and therefore the _manor_ is not — "

There was another loud noise, this time sounding like someone had thrown something against the glass. Both boys screamed, just as the door suddenly burst open. Alfred strode into the room, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the terrified boys.

"What on earth is going on here?!"

 _"There is a ghost outside, Pennyworth!"_

Alfred looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

There was another bang on the glass. Jon and Damian clutched each other tighter.

"My word," Alfred murmured, wandering over to the window. He ignored Damian and Jon's hurried protests, and proceeded to draw the curtains apart, and open the window.

"What — _dear lord!"_ He jumped to the side in one swift motion, just as someone lurched forward, and proceeded to throw up on the carpet.

Jon and Damian let out twin shrieks and fell to the floor.

 _"Master Jason!"_

Damian pushed Jon aside and clambered up, his eyes wide. "What?!"

Jason, who, by now, had crawled in through the open window, lay on the floor, clutching his stomach. "Oh fuck," he moaned, "I shouldn't have drunk all that wine…" He glanced up, squinting at Damian though bleary eyes. "What the fuck kid, I told you to open the window."

Damian gaped at him. "Wha — wha — what are you _doing_ Todd?!"

"The window," Jason said, gesturing weakly at it. "I wanted — Bruce's carpet."

 _"What?"_

"Had too much - knew I was going to...I wanted to...ruin Bruce's carpet. He just got it dry cleaned and — oh god." He gagged, squeezing his eyes shut. "I just…wanted…to make him suffer."

He threw up.

Jon and and Damian stood still, staring at him in disbelief.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. _"Shit_ that wine was strong."

"Master Jason," Alfred said, his voice a mixture of exasperated and disapproving, "come with me, _right now."_ Ignoring Jason's protests, he grabbed his arm, pulled him to his feet, and marched him out the door.

Jon and Damian continued to watch the now-empty spot by the window.

"…So your house isn't haunted after all?" Jon said at last.

"I _told_ you," Damian said, shaking his head. "You got all worked up for nothing."

Jon frowned. "But you — "

"Don't worry," Damian continued, "I won't force you to watch anymore You are _obviously_ still afraid, so we'll do something else."

Jon stared at Damian for a moment. "…Sure Damian," he said at last. "Hey…wanna go trick or treating?"

 _"No,"_ Damian said flatly.

 **...**

 **AN:**

 **So...I've decided that, in honour of Halloween, I'm going to be writing a bunch of Halloween-themed one-shots and drabbles throughout October. Hopefully I'll be more successful this year, unlike last year where I managed to write like one fic, and then gave up xD**

 **If you guys have any fic requests, mention them in the comments :) Only requirement is that they need to be Halloween-themed (either to do with the holiday itself, or something scary-related) and include one or more Batfam members.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this and tell me what you think!**


End file.
